


Well, that was unexpected

by Rhinestonesonrhinos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinestonesonrhinos/pseuds/Rhinestonesonrhinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took three encounters for Draco to accuse Harry of stalking, and one for Harry to get Draco to fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took me forever to write. Thank you for taking the time to read this. [MY TUMBLR](https://rhinestonesonrhinos.tumblr.com/)

 Draco fumed at the muggle device in front of him. Never before had he been so disrespected, and by a machine no less! This vile metal creature could not comprehend the wrath that came with defying a Malfoy! He had definitely cursed some wizards for much less than this. This “vending machine” kept spitting his dollar back into his face, no matter how many time he tried to insert it. He simply wished to eat some chips while he waited for his companion to arrive. This machine was not going to stand in the way of his salt and vinegar!

  
Unfortunately, he was in the middle of a very busy shopping center, so revenge would have to wait. Malfoy would just have to go hungry. And grumpy. But what he was waiting for would be worth it. While as a former death eater his punishment would be extra severe, it was a necessary risk. If his research for this antidote panned out, the Malfoy name would be restored to its former level of glory. Maybe then he could go outside without being harassed and spit on. Maybe he would even become something of a celebrity! The wizard news was pretty boring nowadays. Blah blah blah, this what’s-their name was supremely happy and nothing was wrong in their lives and was in an awesome house with an awesome job. Draco would make headlines with his disaster of a life. There would be special reports on how often he ate a quart of ice cream in one sitting. But being respected would be enough for him, to be honest.

  
Draco crossed and uncrossed his arms and feet and huffed in annoyance. What was taking so long for his dealer to get here? Magnus Groh was supposed to be one of the best in the business, but apparently not the most punctual. Maybe he had been caught on his way here. That would just his luck. Groh,known for his slipperiness with Aurors, would get caught just when Draco made the decision to dive back into the dark side of the wizarding world.

  
A little girl walked up in front of Draco and smiled at him. She was dressed in a flowery frock with a sparkly silver headband. Malfoy tried to return the favor, but the tense wizard’s face looked more like a grimace. The little girl let out a little giggle and covered her mouth with her hand. “You’re being followed. The deal is off.” she said in a high fluted voice. Then she let out another giggle and skipped away into the crowd, disappearing.

  
A chill ran down Draco’s spine. Stay cool, stay calm. They'll know something's up if you bolt. Act casual. He glanced around in a careless looking way, trying to spot his tail. He thought they had stopped tracking him months ago, but apparently the Ministry still didn't trust him. Draco slowly got up, and walked into a random muggle store. Walking all the way to the back, he hid behind some shirts and hoped for his tail to follow him in.

  
People filtered in and out of the store as he waited, looking at the clothes around the Slytherin but ignoring him for the most part. Draco carefully watched each one enter and leave, looking for someone who looked as out of place in the muggle world as he did. If someone was following him, they were probably lower level, not someone who would be any good at actually tracking him.There was no way that Draco was of much importance or a threat to the wizarding world. The most immoral thing he had done in months was jaywalk. If he couldn’t spot them, Draco was sure he could lose them in the end.

  
But when Harry Potter walked through the door, Draco’s jaw fell to the floor. Why on earth was a high level Auror tracking him? He was sure he had been careful. Had they found out about his plans?  
Potter walked into the store, trying his best to look nonchalant. He ran into a rack of scarves, knocking them down.

  
Well, Potter might be a good wizard, but he certainly wasn't meant for spying.

 

  
Draco faced the situation head on. “Potter, what are you doing here?" He said in an annoyed tone.

  
“Malfoy!” Harry exclaimed, looking up. He had gotten down on the ground to help a frazzled looking worker pick up his mess. “Just some holiday shopping. What are you doing here?

  
”I had a… meeting. They stood me up though, so I’m going home.” Malfoy tersely walked past Harry towards the door.

  
“Wait! You had a date?” Harry got up from the ground, leaving the poor worker by herself. “At a mall?”

  
Draco rolled his eyes at the man. He had green and grey striped scarf still stuck to his arms, and his glasses were askew. If Potter had ever looked like a complete fool, it was now, and no fool was worth his time to correct. “Obviously not now, Potter, and it would be none of your business if I had. We haven't even had a civil conversation in two months.”

  
“Three months” Harry muttered to himself.

  
The words fell short of Draco. “If you wish to know what I'm up to or who I'm up to it with, maybe try to actually communicate with me. Nice scarf by the way. I like the colors.”  
Harry noticed the scarf that had latched onto him like a snake, and knocked it off as if it was a deadly viper. Draco simply laughed at him and walked away.

  
~~~~~~~~~’_’~~~~~~~~  
Draco walked down Diagon Alley with Pansy, their sides heaving with laughter. “He knocked down the entire rack, Pansy! He didn't even help the poor saleslady clean them up. How did he save anyone without blowing himself up?”

  
“The world will never know, Draco my dear, it is a mystery. But I can see why he’s single, though. No matter how handsome someone may be, an idiot is still an idiot.” Draco laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

  
“And that fits Potter to a T. Come on, I haven’t seen you in ages. Let’s do something fun.”

  
The pair ended up sitting in front of Florean Fortescue’s, eating ice cream. It was warmer for December, but the chill was enough to keep “normal” people away. Pansy and Draco enjoyed the quiet though. They were often the target of harassment when they were together. At least, Draco brought Pansy under fire when he was around her. He always felt even worse when she was caught in the crossfire.

  
As they sat outside, their ice cream getting chillier, they talked about their lives and caught up. Rather, Pansy interrogated Draco about his. For some reason, Pansy always wanted to talk about him, even though her life was way more interesting than his. She was getting married, for heaven’s sake! Most brides are so stressed that's all they can think about. But Pansy had such a handle on everything, that she probably had everything planned out by the fifth hour of her engagement.

  
Their peaceful chatter was interrupted, though. A group of students on winter break gathered across the street and started hurling insults at Draco.

  
“Oi look boys, it's the queer death eater and his ugly girlfriend.” The ringleader of the group said. “Get out of here!”

  
Draco snorted “How can I be gay and have a girlfriend?” he asked Pansy. The two burst into laughter.

  
The boy turned red in the face, and yelled back at them. “They think they’re so funny. Well they ain’t. I'll shut em up.” He started to cross the street towards them. Pansy and Draco didn't move, knowing that the boy was just bluffing. Both of them were much stronger than he was. An overzealous fifth year was not that much to handle, and would chicken out and run after Draco pulled out his wand, if it even got that far.

  
Who apparently didn't know this was Potter. Like a hero in a movie, he suddenly appeared out of the crowd on the street and pushed the boy back into his friends.

  
“Do you think it's fun to harass people who are just trying to enjoy themselves? That it makes you a big, cool guy? Well, I'll tell you, it fucking doesn’t. It makes you an asshole.”

  
Draco and Pansy watched in disbelief as Harry Potter verbally tore apart this teenager. The boy had a look of shock on his face. It was probably hard to believe that the hero of the wizarding world would take the time to talk to you, and impossible to process that he would yell at you to defend a Death Eater, of all people.

  
The teen and his friend slunk down the street, their spirits broken, maybe forever. Harry walked over to where Pansy and Draco were picking their jaws off the ground. “Are you okay Draco?” He asked breathlessly, out of breath after all that yelling.  
“Um, yes?” Draco said, turning red in the face as Harry stared into his eyes. He had to look away. “Potter, that was, quite chivalrous of you, but really quite unnecessary. That kind of thing happens all the time.”

  
“What?” Harry furrowed his brow together.

  
Draco smiled at Harry, looking back at his green eyes. “It's a normal thing for me, Potter. I'm used to it”

  
“Well, it shouldn't be, Draco. You don't deserve that.”

  
Draco had to look away again.

  
~~~~~~~~~’_’~~~~~~~~  
“Harry Potter. Why were you following me?”

  
Draco and Harry were standing in front of a dry fountain, the snow falling around them. It was a few days before Christmas, and they were the only ones around. Draco had just spent all day at the Ministry. He had wanted to discuss a program he had heard about that would help get former death eaters, especially ones his age and younger, to get involved and improve their standing with the community. The director of the program had told him that he would love his involvement, but the program would not start being put together until well into January, and to come back then. Draco left, feeling excited about the future possibilities, until he noticed he had a shadow. Potter was showing his “spy” skills again. He had knocked over a flower pot when Draco turned to face him.

  
“I’m not, Malfoy!” Harry exclaimed. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. He shuffled closer to Malfoy until they were only a few feet apart from each other. “I simply was working late. I decided that I wanted to walk instead of taking the Floo.”

  
“No, I didn't think you were following me now (until you said that). I was wondering why you were following me last month in the mall.”

  
“Oh. I wasn’t following you that day either.”

  
"Sure, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes. Potter really probably wasn't and he was just paranoid. Or getting his hopes up. But that would be weird, if he wanted someone to follow him around, a symbol of how sad his social life was. He gave a little huff and turned away from Potter to leave for home. He had work tomorrow.

  
Harry stepped forward and grabbed the blonde’s arm. “Wait. I have something to tell you. It's important."

  
Draco turned around, giving Potter another dramatic eye roll. “I'm listening, Potter.”

  
Harry averted his gaze from Draco’s hard stare. “I'm trying to be serious here. Look, I have not been following you around like a creepy stalker. But I keep seeing you everywhere… and I just …what I'm trying to say…"

  
“My god Potter, spit it out!”

  
“Will you go get a drink with me?”

  
Draco was so shocked he stepped back in surprise. Unfortunately, he stepped back onto a patch of ice and fell. Even more unfortunately, Harry was still holding onto him, and fell right on top of him.

  
\-------------------------  
The ex death eater was not in a good mood when he and Harry arrived at St. Mungo’s. Between the throbbing of his broken wrist and the constant apologies from Potter, he was at the end of his rope.

 

“Malfoy, I’m so very sorry. Really. If there is anything I can do to make up for this I-”

  
“Shut up Potter. That’s what you can do.” Draco snapped. After seeing the light die a little in Harry’s eyes, he sighed. “I’m sorry. The Healers will fix it. It hurts, but it’ll be fine in the end.”

 

“No it won’t!” It was Harry’s turn to snap.”I broke your wrist. There is nothing okay with that.”

  
It seemed that Harry was more upset than the one with the broken wrist. Draco reached over with his good arm and rubbed his back. “You know, I can think of one way.” Draco gave Harry a sly, flirty smile, even though on the inside he's dying of pain. Draco stopped comforting Harry and instead used him as a post.

  
“Oh really?” Harry said, returning the look and the tone. But he also put his arms around Draco so he wouldn't fall.

  
“Dinner. For life.” Malfoy said in a deadly serious voice.

  
“What?” Harry asked, perplexed.

  
“You heard me Potter. Dinner, every night I want it, for the rest of my life. And not the end of yours either. You'll put me in your will.”

  
Trying his best not to smile, Harry pretended to deliberate the demand in his head “hmm I don't know… seems like a lot.

  
Draco saw spots “Potter say yes before I pass out or get out.”

  
“Okay! Fine!” Harry laughed.

  
Then Draco passed out in the lobby of St. Mungo's, in the arms of Harry Potter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? "Fall"? I hope this  
> made you smile. I also wrote this on my phone, so I apologize for any errors I missed.


End file.
